bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Quincy (SCB)
Soul Obliteration | notable members = | signature techniques = |tblColour = |textColour = #FFF }} The Quincy (滅却師 (クインシー), Kuinshī; Japanese for "Monk of Destruction") are a race of who are born with the innate ability to . Unlike , who rely on their to fight, Quincy draw in surrounding Reishi in order to form , their primary means of combat. While Quincy have existed in the for centuries, if not millennia, their numbers have seen a sharp decline in recent years due to dwindling familial bloodlines and the carried out during the . In the past, the Quincy were nearly destroyed in the First Blood War when Yhwach first attacked the . Following this, there have been a series of systematic purges carried out by the in order to preserve the balance of the world, since Quincy completely extinguish the upon striking a fatal blow. As such, they are diametrically opposed to the Shinigami, and the two races have held a bitter vendetta that runs even deeper than that held by both Quincy and Shinigami towards the . Overview Unlike any other race, Quincy possess the natural ability to absorb Reishi from the surrounding environment. This ability is enhanced in environments that are rich in spiritual energy, such as and . Because of their unique nature as spiritually active beings, there has been debate in the past as to whether or not Quincy can truly be classified as . However, as Quincy are born mortal souls with bodies of kishi and can viably reproduce with normal humans, there is little substance behind such an argument. It is likely that the rumor either started as a result of normal humans worshipping them as deities long ago or by the Shinigami themselves, who perhaps wanted justification for their prescribed elimination of the race. Upon their death, Quincy reinter the cycle of souls normally and may be reborn in the spiritual realm. As it is believed that their souls are broken apart when they die, Quincy are never able to directly cross-over into the Soul Society. However, at one point in history, Jugram Haschwalth was able to tip the balance and pull the souls of deceased Quincy away from Soul Society through the ability of the Schrift granted to him by Yhwach, thereby redirecting Quincy who had died in the human world to the in order to fill the ranks of the with recruits. Normally, the only instance in which a Quincy would not be reborn in the Soul Society is if their soul has been corrupted, which most frequently occurs when they are killed by the of a Hollow, which is poison to a Quincy. In order to fight against Hollows and other supernatural beings, the Quincy mix a small portion of their Reiryoku with the Reishi they have absorbed in order to manifest . When a Quincy reaches a certain degree of power, the distinction between Reiryoku, and Reishi becomes blurred as they are capable of absorbing nearly any substance composed of spiritual particles. This dangerous capability, along with the fact that they completely destroy the soul of anything they kill using their powers, has led to intense animosity between the Quincy and the Soul Society, as the Shinigami allegedly serve to maintain the balance between the physical and spiritual realms by purifying souls, not obliterating them. According to the Soul Society, if the Quincy were allowed to continue to destroy souls at an unchecked rate, the balance between the spiritual and physical realms would be disrupted, causing the spiritual to bleed into the physical or vice versa and resulting in mutual destruction. However, as the quantity of souls destroyed would have to exceed the number of Hollows that currently exist in Hueco Mundo to have such an affect, the true reason behind the of the Quincy is that the Shinigami perceive them to be a threat to the authority over the four realms. Appearance Philosophy Racial Purity Contrary to popular misconception, while all Quincy absorb Reishi to some extent, not all are able to manipulate it and some are only slightly spiritually aware: only ever able to sense vague presences of but never fully able to see them. Most believe that such a deficiency is the result of a diluted Quincy bloodline, which is how the fanaticism for racial purity among the Quincy first began. Echt and Gemischt Quincy Holden Quincy History Emergence "Magic hunters" Advent of Yhwach One of the 200 year anomalies, "born" in the destruction of Jerusalem, picked up by a tribe of Jewish survivors. Formed the Lichtreich and began conquering Europe Sanctioned by the Church to begin a Holy War against the Shinigami First Quincy Blood War ca. A.D.1000, Schatten is created. The Purge Diaspora Clans arise Quincy Council Imposing of regulations, attempted to maintain control over the households. Uneasy relationship between European Quincy Nobility and Eastern clans Wandenreich Established Post 900 years, regained pulse. Crypt discovered by Jugram, began recruiting both living and dead Quincy by averting the cycle of reincarnation, continued throughout 20th century. Aüswahlen Post 90 regained intellect and awoke. 9 more years. Second Quincy Blood War Canon. Powers Sacred Training Power Restoration : : :Silber Draht Xiemaibo Blut Kapillare Schrifts Techniques * * *'Schatten' (technique) * *Quincy: Zerreizen : : Quincy Artifacts Considered to be sacred artifacts, these are not merely "tools" but gifts that have been forged using secret arts and passed down through generations of tradition. *Quincy Cross *Sanrei Glove *Reishi Heisō *Holy Swords *Still Silver Arrow Other Equipment *Quincy Bangle *Hollow Bait Notable Organizations Stunde Trivia *German. Duh. *The author is not sure how he will resolve the Yhwach's blood in every Quincy dilemma. The current proposal is that what he actually meant by that is that every Quincy within the Lichtreich drank of his blood 1000 years ago and was granted a schrift, just like the modern Sternritter. Any descendants from those original warriors would thus have Yhwach's blood in their lines, but not all Quincy. *Yhwach was lying when he said he was the progenitor of Quincy. Because f**k Yhwach. *Blut Kapillare was invented by User:Ash9876 and User:Zf6hellion and is used with their permission. *Credit for the Holden concept goes to Ten Tailed Fox, from whom the author received permission, although the version presented here differs significantly from the original.